Unknown Love
by Temperamental Kagome
Summary: InuSan. DON'T JUDGE ME BY MY WRITING x.X It's actually a good story, if you actually READ it. Don't judge by PAIRINGS! Chap6 up.
1. Love Square

**Unknown Love**  
By Temperamental Kagome  
_If you have any flames, go ahead and flame me. I don't care. I don't like flames, but I can't control you. Anon; reviews are accepted, but will be deleted if needed. Please, please, give me constructive criticism if you have some. I spell check and go over typos, so there should be a minimum, but I might have missed some, and I apologize if I do.  
_**NO FLAMES ABOUT THE PAIRING I CHOSE. Those are the only flames I will not allow. I will either delete the anon. review, or block the user who posted the flame. IF you mention that you don't like the pairing, but your review ISN'T a flame, I won't do anything to you.**_  
_Inu x San, Mir x , Kag x ?  
_thinking/sometimes used as emphasis on words_  
"talking, of course. I can't think of a time when this is not talking."  
'saying a certain word, like putting emphasis on punk but not nearly enough emphasis to italicize it. Also used for the members of the Sengoku Jidai when talking about future items, as they don't know what they are.'  
123456789012345678901234567890 (divider)  
(AN: Author's note. Only an author's note when the AN is there. If it's just () then it is part of the story.)

**variations of these types might be used (in obvious ways, like if it's a song)**

_Chapter One.1: Love Square_

**I don't own Inuyasha. Unfortunately enough.**

"Taijiya, take my staff and use it," Miroku muttered as he passed his staff to the slayer. She caught it with ease.

"Right," she knew what he meant. Every time they were up against a powerful youkai they did the same technique. She positioned it along her Hiraikotsu, stuck the ends through the rope and string on the boomerang, then swung them both at the youkai they were after. "_Hiraikotsu_!" The monk would have to deal with the situation using his Kazaana for the moment.

Inuyasha and Kagome both took the hint after they heard her swing it, and saw her throw it. "Kaze . . . no . . . _Kizu_!" Inuyasha's attack dug through the ground in three different areas, all heading for the soon-to-be-dead-hanyou, which was not Inuyasha. Kagome shot her arrow at the same time, it became engulfed in it's sacred blue light, headed directly for him.

The him they'd wanted to kill for a long time. Naraku.

All three attack at once, all with extra force. They were down to their last breath, but they knew . . . if it hit, it was over. Done for. Sango's attack was even twice as forceful, considering that the houshi's staff was with it. As expected, the hanyou had died.

Sango's boomerang went right through him, slicing him in half. The yellow sparks of Inuyasha's sent attack hit him all three times, all three sides, no escaping. Kagome's sacred arrow hit last, making a deep hole in the middle of Naraku. Finally, Miroku knew: this hanyou was gone, and even if he wasn't there's no way he could get him with the Samiyoushou. So he decided to clean up the disgusting (AN: and disturbing, what part of Naraku ISN'T disturbing?) mess which was once a very powerful hanyou.

"_Kazaana_!" He exposed his right hand from the prayer beads and cloth in the direction of the hanyou's mess, getting lots of it sucked into him.

"Houshi-sama, put it back! Naraku is evil enough to poison you!" The taijiya shouted. Miroku did so, realizing that he wasn't even thinking as he did it. Luckily, he'd only sucked up enough of Naraku to just barely even make his hand turn the horrid purple. It still needed healing, but would not be needed right away.

To say the least, the Inuyasha-tachi was actually kind of shocked. They knew the day they'd finally get rid of Naraku would come, after all, he was no where to be seen in Kagome's time; they just didn't expect it this soon. The reality just kind of hit them.

"W-we . . . guys, we did it . . ." Kagome murmured before Sango's Hiraikotsu was flown past her about one inch away from her face and into Sango's arms. She took out Miroku's staff and handed it to him. "Now what?"

That may seem like a really stupid question, but it was really something. Were they going to remain a group? Or would they split apart? There was awkward silence for a moment.

"I'm staying if Kagome stays!" Shippo shouted, rather excitedly.

"Well, I for one, know I'm staying with Inuyasha because there's still a few more shards to collect," Kagome said. She looked behind her and said, "speaking of . . ." As she ran off to get Naraku's shard or shards, the rest of the gang discussed their issues.

"I should stay, too, I'm looking for Kohaku but he's also got a shard," Sango said, putting her part in.

Miroku was the one to bear bad news with, "I will have to go, however. My hand needs healing, and I'll want to show Hachi and company that my Kazaana has been removed. I'm sure they will want me there, also. We know how that went, before (AN: MOVIE TWO!)."

"Houshi-sama," Sango muttered. She didn't really want him to leave. "Do you have to?"

"I have to."

"I understand, Houshi-sama. We'll all miss you, really." She hugged him, then Kagome returned. She didn't even need an explaining, she could tell by Sango's embrace.

"Miroku-sama, you're going?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"Inuyasha, you could show some more sympathy." She approached Miroku and gave him a hug also. "How will you get back?" Miroku's answer was a whispered, "I have my ways", and he turned to leave. It felt weird, just walking him walk off like that. They wanted to help him back, but they all knew that it would only make it harder on all of them once they arrived.

"Good bye, Miroku!" Sango shouted before he was out of eye-sight. She wanted to get the courage to call him Miroku instead of Houshi-sama before he left, and she did.

123456789012345678901234567890

"At least you're still here, Sango," Kagome said as the now group of five, if you counted Kirara, left. Kirara meowed, and Kagome nodded, then said, "You too Kirara. And Shippo. Of course, Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't really seem to care. He was, after all, Inuyasha.

"Keh, how many shards did Naraku have?" Inuyasha asked, quickly changing the subject. All of the friendship speeches that were given on her . . . television, she called it; had way too many of them. "Or was it just one?"

"Three," Kagome replied. "One for himself, obviously, the other two were probably left for all his minions. I wonder what became of them. Kagura, Kanna . . ."

"I bet Kagura's having a hay-day," Sango commented. "I really wouldn't mind seeing her again. I also think she's most likely still traveling with Kanna. I bet Kagura's nice, now that she's not being held onto by Naraku."

"We should see!" Shippo commented. He was always too excited for his own good, being an eight-year-old.

"Kami, my feet are killing me . . ." Kagome complained after a bit of walking. Still walking, and no signs. They were waiting for Inuyasha to recognize any familiar scent right about now. They needed it before she died of exhaustion.

"Why didn't you bring that bike thing of yours?" Inuyasha asked. She had it every time it wasn't needed, and never had it when she did need it. "Never mind, just get on my back. I'll take you, alright?" Kagome headed towards Inuyasha, still walking to keep up, and let Shippo jump onto Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped, but Sango and her buddies kept on going, knowing he could catch up faster than any human.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha," Kagome thanked him as she climbed onto his back.

"Feh." He didn't pay her much attention, just ran to catch up to Sango was she was on his back.

"I knew you'd catch up," she said. Sango tried to cover what she was hiding. She knew it was ridiculous, very ridiculous . . . but for some reason, she felt _jealous_ of Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back! Jealous of Kagome-chan? Her best friend? But why? Inuyasha? No, it couldn't be . . . she and him rarely ever talked.

Maybe that was what she liked about him. He was so secretive. Even with his Kagome and Kikyo problems he was somehow able to keep them inside of him . . . well, most of the time. But her and Miroku rarely ever heard about it. She had to be filled in by her friend, Kagome. Even then, she wasn't always told everything. Not that she'd ever ask why, who knew what that would bring up. Her sits were scary enough, even if they happened to Inuyasha and not her.

Oh, she would _never_ let Kagome know anything. She did think Kagome went overboard with the unnecessary sits, and knew she took a liking for Inuyasha. She at least told her that much. If she told her that she even had the slightest feeling around the han-youkai . . . she didn't even want to think about it.

After all, she wasn't totally sure with what she was feeling, anyway. It felt weird to like the hanyou that her best friend took a liking for, and was stuck in the middle of everything.

What would it turn into? A love _square_, if she got involved? A love rectangle didn't sound too exciting, nor did it have a very exciting ring to it.

What was the taijiya thinking about! A love square her butt! The monk was bad enough with her behind, she didn't need a love square too. Besides that, wasn't this feeling too small to really be considered anything?

She decided to just keep it a secret until she was absolutely sure on her position.

123456789012345678901234567890

_Kind of short, I_'_m sorry. The title WAS going to be called love square, but I thought it would give everything away too quickly and I liked the title Unknown Love better anyway. So I used it as the chapter title instead. I made my story and used that title, just not as the entire story title. Teehee I pick the weirdest of couples to write about._

_Note about that - InuSan isn_'_t one of my favorite couples. I just had a random idea for an InuSan fic, so here I am writing it. DON_'_T JUDGE A PERSON BY HER WRITING xD_

-tK


	2. The Series of Awkward Moments

**Unknown Love**  
By Temperamental Kagome  
_If you have any flames, go ahead and flame me. I don't care. I don't like flames, but I can't control you. Anon; reviews are accepted, but will be deleted if needed. Please, please, give me constructive criticism if you have some. I spell check and go over typos, so there should be a minimum, but I might have missed some, and I apologize if I do.  
_**NO FLAMES ABOUT THE PAIRING I CHOSE. Those are the only flames I will not allow. I will either delete the anon. review, or block the user who posted the flame. IF you mention that you don't like the pairing, but your review ISN'T a flame, I won't do anything to you.**

_animeroxz: _Eheh . . . I actually do prefer InuKag and MirSan over InuSan . . . but I was bored on a Saturday night, with loads of crazy ideas, and this is what you get. Glad you like it anyway, I'm testing unnatural couples right now, like . . . well, as you can see, InuSan, MirKag (LMAO!), KikKog, KikSess, and . . . yeah. I would write KaguSess but that's an obvious one . 

_obliviandragon: _um, kk . . . lol xD

_Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos: _heheh . . . thanks. Yeah, as I said, InuSan is something I never really even THOUGHT about . . . glad you like it :) I'll try to do the best ending I can for ya :)

_KawaiiCutie: _Actually . . . MirKag isn't a pairing xD. But hey, thanks for the idea. It's now an InuSan MirKag pairing xD I don't actually hate Kagome, she's among my favorite characters, but I wanted to experiment with interesting pairings.

_NewRinOnTheBlock92: _Wow! Well, I got enough reviews (much thanks, guys! Lottsa reviews!), so . . . here goes!

_Chapter One.2: The Series of Awkward Moments_

**I don't own Inuyasha. Unfortunately enough.**

Sango remained semi-freaked out the rest of their journey for that day as Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back, leaving her to carry Shippo on her shoulder. He often made little comments that were actually quite funny, so she didn't mind carrying him. It was just the thought that counted. Kirara could sense that something was up with her, but every time Kirara made any motion that could bring attention Sango tried calming her. The last thing she needed was to get her best friend and her semi-boyfriend figuring out that she liked the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, do you suspect we're going to stop soon?" The taijiya asked. They'd been going all day with no jewel shard lead at all, and her feet were screaming.

"We're going to have to, once I find a safe place."

Sango had a theory. "It's . . . ?"

"Oh! I didn't even realize it was that time!" Kagome shouted out. "I wasn't even paying attention to times at all."

_He is your boyfriend, _Sango thought. _You should know these things and keep track of them._

"Don't you think we should be going faster, then? This place seems desolate, and time isn't going any slower."

"I guess, you're gonna ride on Kirara then, correct?"

"Yeah," Sango replied. "Kirara?" The neko-mata jumped off of Sango's shoulder after everyone stopped walking, then transformed into her true youkai form. Sango climbed on first, with Shippo still on her shoulder. Then Inuyasha began running and jumping, as Kirara took off into the air, keeping up with the han-youkai.

Sango prayed silently they didn't have to end up fighting some youkai with Inuyasha in his human form. That was the last thing they needed. Yet it seemed every new moon they were stuck battling with someone, and Inuyasha did most of the fighting. Well, if they were jumped this time, she'd . . . she'd slay that youkai like the slayer she is. After carrying around her Hiraikotsu since she was five, she should use it.

"Sango, is something wrong?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha jumped. "You're very quiet."

_You wouldn't know._

"Just, been thinking, about Kohaku and when we'll find him," she lied, calling down to them as Inuyasha descended towards the ground. "Then where I'll go after."

That wasn't really a lie. If things went as wanted she'd enjoy more than ever to stay with Inuyasha. Like that would go. There were two other women: Kagome and Kikyo. And all of them wanted a piece of the guy. Speaking of him, he jumped back up as soon as his feet touched the dirt.

"You're welcome to stay with us," Kagome offered.

_Hah. If only you knew._

123456789012345678901234567890

"Inuyasha, sit! We're staying here." He wanted to find a better place. All they could find was a cave to stay in. "It's raining and we'll do just fine here!"

"You know it hurts worse when I'm in my human form!" Inuyasha said a few random curses and stood up. "Keh, will you two be fine in here?" His eyes were more in Sango's direction. She said nothing, but laid out some of the blankets Kagome offered to her to lay on.

"We're fine," Kagome responded.

_That's not a reason to shove human Inuyasha into the ground._

He would have personally asked Sango if she would be okay, but that would only cause more problems. And more sits.

"Feh," Inuyasha commented the usual as he sat in some random area, far from the two. Well, not too far, considering the cave was a fair small size, but as far as he could go. Kagome didn't do a thing about it, but she used up the last of her blankets for her sleeping area.

Sango finally got the courage to do it. She made sure Kagome was now asleep, then picked up her two blankets and went over to Inuyasha. She took a step back and stopped herself when Inuyasha's ears twitched. Then Sango continued on when he didn't turn.

"What the?" She took him by surprise as she put one blanket over him and sat the other next to him. Then she moved and sat on the opposite side of him.

"Blankets."

"What for?"

"Kagome used the last of them," Sango said, trying not to show the tone of disgust in her voice. "So I brought you mine."

"Won't Kirara need any?" He asked. He was obviously trying to avoid the fact that he liked her giving them to him.

"She's sleeping with Shippo and Kagome, where all the blankets are."

"Well, use some of these," he offered, picking up the one she placed on his side and putting it around her shoulders. "I'm fine."

"Thanks," she replied. "Hope you make it through the night, right?"

"Um, yeah."

That night, Inuyasha awoke once he felt something up against his shoulder. Nothing like a youkai. Sango was leaning up against him. If Kagome saw them like this in the morning, she'd . . . well, who cared. It didn't matter what she thought.

There was no reason to care what a sit-abuser thought.

123456789012345678901234567890

_Heheh. InuSan fluffiness xD. Kind of weird, but I hope you like it. Sorry for the short chapter x.X -kicks self multiple times-_

_Go ahead and start throwing the blunt objects . _

_OMGZOMZGKSHJ! WHAT'LL KAGOME DO! (Ms. Sit-abuser.)_

_-tK_


	3. Attack Within The Night

**Unknown Love**  
By Temperamental Kagome  
_If you have any flames, go ahead and flame me. I don't care. I don't like flames, but I can't control you. Anon; reviews are accepted, but will be deleted if needed. Please, please, give me constructive criticism if you have some. I spell check and go over typos, so there should be a minimum, but I might have missed some, and I apologize if I do.  
_**NO FLAMES ABOUT THE PAIRING I CHOSE. Those are the only flames I will not allow. I will either delete the anon. review, or block the user who posted the flame. IF you mention that you don't like the pairing, but your review ISN'T a flame, I won't do anything to you.**

_obliviandragon: _mwahah...haha... ha? yeah here goes, another sucky chapter.. x.X

_Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos: _-hides- um . . . teehee. Yeah, I'm beginning to take a liking towards InuSan . . . strange, 'cause I never even considered it. Oh well, teehee. I still like InuKago the bestestestestestest :)

_animeroxz: _teehee . . . here goes :)

btw: yes, the chapters are labeled one.(chapternumber) purposely. So it looks sort of like a decimal . . . teehee.

_Chapter One.3: Attack Within The Night (I couldn't let human Inu go with Sango without having some kind of attack, that would be weird)_

**I don't own Inuyasha. Unfortunately enough. If I did, Inuyasha and Kagome would already be together, with a little bit of Sango jealousy teeheehee.**

The next time he awoke was not because of Sango, nor was it because of Kagome. Not even Kikyo, or Koga. Not Sesshoumaru. None of those people. At first he woke up to pure darkness and the sound of rain, the feeling of Sango's head on his shoulder. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but once they did, he realized what he was facing. How he would take it on at this time was unknown.

"Sango," he muttered into the darkness, hoping to wake her up and not attract the attention of the thing. When she didn't budge, he figured he didn't say it loud enough and nudged her. If he said it any louder, they'd be done in a second.

"Inuy—" He covered her mouth before she had a chance to say anything more.

"Shh."

"What are we doing?" She mouthed towards him. He motioned towards her Hiraikotsu, and she got the message. He stood, quietly, and she picked up the thing as she stood up also. Inuyasha poked her then pointed to the sleeping youkai in the corner.

_It's too close to Kagome, _he thought. Then something came to his attention. _Kagome! Of course . . . what has Sango been doing? Surely . . . it just doesn't seem right. Oh well, I don't have the time to think about this right now. I'm human, and we've got a youkai SLEEPING in our cave._

"How will we get to Kagome?" She whispered. Inuyasha couldn't fight, being in his human form, causing Tessaiga to remain unchanged if he pulled it. If she used her Hiraikotsu, there was no way Kagome could wake up and use her arrows in time to help her.

Inuyasha set off towards her without another word. He tried to be as quiet as he possibly could be, wondering many things on his way: what was Sango doing? And how did the youkai not notice them? Maybe because it was dark?

"Kirara," he whispered, gently touching the neko-mata to awaken her. She rolled over and started to meow as a sign that was was awakening. The youkai moved a bit, but did not wake up. Which proved to be a good sign.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured into the darkness. She gently rubbed her eyes, letting them adjust to the light, not saying a thing. Something must be up, considering the fact that he did not say a word at her waking.

"Let's go," he told her, gently poking Shippo next. She covered his mouth, knowing the situation. Kirara ran off to Sango, but didn't transform. It made noise, noise that could wake the sleeping giant. As soon as Shippo awoke, Kagome covered his mouth and quietly moved in Sango's direction. Inuyasha left the blankets she'd brought, but picked up her zipped backpack. He didn't even have the blanket that was around him anymore, it fell off in his earlier attempts.

He got about halfway when the sleeping youkai turned to face them, and awoke.

Must to their despair. They all got the sign: Kirara transformed, everybody hopped on, then Inuyasha started running. Who cared about noise, now. The thing was already awake. For a better strategy, Kirara lifted up into the air, and once Inuyasha arrived, Kagome let her hand down.

"Try to hang in there, Inuyasha," she said as she grabbed his wrist, letting Kirara fly up and out of the cave. "Let go of the backpack if you must."

"I won't," he returned.

"You're a strong one, let me help you up here." She pulled on his arm and tried to stay on top of Kirara's back as he came higher. His arm with the backpack in hand came over the top, and Kagome picked her backpack up, so that Inuyasha could get up. He used both hands to push himself up, and Kagome watched in worry of him falling. But he didn't.

"Kirara, you hang in there now," Kagome said. She knew Kirara had never taken the stress of all of them being on there. Well, not everybody, considering the fact that Miroku was absent, but close enough.

This was not their escape from the sleeping monster, however. An explosion came from the cave, as the youkai emerged. It was bigger than it looked inside.

And it was not going without a fight, from the looks of it. Kirara needed to find a place to stop, so Sango could strip down to her slayer's suit. Then it would be easier to kill.

As if on cue, Sango said, "Kirara, I hate doing this to you, but until Inuyasha's youkai powers return, we'll have to stay in the air. Then, once they do, we can find a spot to rest for a bit. I can get down to my slayer's suit, and in the meantime, Inuyasha will be able to hold it off."

"Sango-chan, I can try and distract him if Kirara let's me down quickly," Kagome offered, already digging down into her backpack for the bow and her arrows. "Shippo could probably go with me, the more people the better. I also hate to do that to him, but he does serve useful." Shippo didn't seem to care. The kitsune jumped on Kagome's shoulders as she dug through her backpack.

"Okay," Sango replied.

Kagome dug deeper, pulled out a bow, then her arrows, put them on, and then finally responded with, "Okay. Take me down." Kirara flew down and landed on the ground after she looked the area, needing to search in the dark. Shippo jumped off Kagome's shoulder and onto the ground first.

Then Kagome did something very unexpected.

She moved towards human Inuyasha then planted a light kiss on his lips.

"I know we survive every time . . . but I just wanted you to know . . ." She really didn't know what to say next, but got off of Kirara and almost immediately got one of her arrows ready. Shippo acted like absolutely nothing happened and stood next to her, following when she ran.

"Kagome, does he have a jewel shard?" He asked, referring to the youkai.

"Yes, Shippo," she walked along a dirt trail, keeping her arrow in front of her. "He does." Rumbling was heard in the background, and then the two could see it coming for them in the dark. Well, not really dark anymore. The light was slightly peering over the horizon. Any moment now, Inuyasha would be . . .

"It's the same kind of youkai as the one we fought before!" Shippo shouted, referring to the past scorpion youkai (movie one, Toki wo Koeru Omoi).

"That will make this job even easier," Kagome said hastily, obviously needing time. "Shippo, I'll get him with my arrow, you try and distract him with your fox magic, okay?"

"Got it!" Shippo ran off towards the youkai like told and promised. Kagome tightened her grip on the arrow as the youkai got even closer. If she could find the jewel shard . . .

There. Right on it's back. Shippo's shouting out of "kitsune-bi!" was heard, and she took the signal as she watched the top spin on top on the monster. Kagome got closer this time, letting it be distracted, and moved over to it's side so she could get a clear shot.

After taking a deep breath because she felt too close to it for comfort, she shot her arrow at it's back.

12345678901234567890123456789

_The nerve of her . . . but . . . I knew it was coming eventually, _Sango thought. She felt slightly jealous at Kagome's kiss. Only two days, and she already felt this way? She must've been hiding something before for him, and she just never realized it.

Inuyasha would have been more affected if he was in his hanyou form. Their second sharing and yet again, he was in a different form.

Kirara herself had her own mind on things. She was a neko-mata, so she couldn't exactly speak, but that didn't stop her from having a mind all her own. It felt nice, being the bystander in everything. But lately something was up with Sango. She'd always thought Inuyasha and Kagome would get together eventually, even with Kikyo, but what was up with her taijiya owner? What was going on with her?

"Inuyasha, I can see the sun's coming up," Sango said in a not-very-satisfied tone. It made Kirara wonder even more.

"Keh. Finally. I can be back in my real form soon enough." Sango caught that. Real form. Did that hint anything towards him staying a hanyou now? It didn't take a year for her to decide how she would want him, anyway (AN: reminds me of eggs. Hmm, Inuyasha over-easy? Or over-medium? Or maybe even over-hard?). She wanted him hanyou, of course. If he was human, sure, he'd admit all he felt, but only because his human side was forcing him. If he was youkai, he could slaughter them all and lose his soul. But if he was a hanyou, he'd stay the way he was meant to be . . .

012345678901234567890123456789

_A longer chapter, but still short x.X argh._

_Throw the sharpepeppepreprperpeprrrrrrr objects. Teehee._

_-tK_


	4. The Square Begins

**Unknown Love**  
By Temperamental Kagome  
_If you have any flames, go ahead and flame me. I don't care. I don't like flames, but I can't control you. Anon; reviews are accepted, but will be deleted if needed. Please, please, give me constructive criticism if you have some. I spell check and go over typos, so there should be a minimum, but I might have missed some, and I apologize if I do.  
_**NO FLAMES ABOUT THE PAIRING I CHOSE. Those are the only flames I will not allow. I will either delete the anon. review, or block the user who posted the flame. IF you mention that you don't like the pairing, but your review ISN'T a flame, I won't do anything to you.**

_KawaiiCutie_: Man, I gotta catch up with you for two reviews. No, wrong, I can do that easily. You had to catch up for two chapters :) teehee. About the Sango dissing Kagome . . . BAD . . . I find that it's actually kind of fun to bash one of your favorite characters. Although most of the flaws I state in here in this story can be proved wrong, it's still fun. So who cares? FUNFUNFUNFFUNFUFNFUNFUFNFUN! And you hate Kikyo? I used to, but . . . after reading all the Kikyo bashing stories that are yelled at in reviews by Kikyo lovers, I decided to rethink and see if my reasons could be proved wrong. And haha, 3-timing . . . man, I'm so mean. The three women are going to be so crushing on the poor hanyou x.X but we know who gets him in the end, right? If you don't you obviously haven't been paying enough attention. -coughsangocough- AND OMG HISTORY SUCKS BIG TIME I HATE HISTORY. I HATE HISTORY WITH A PASSION.

_obliviandragon: _Well, judging by how EVERY time Inuyasha's youkai (except for the last episodes) he goes insane, that's where I got it from. Sorry.

_Enigmatic: _Yeah -coughbadspellerssuckcough- . . . I try my best :)

_Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos: _Gyyahh! Dark side? InuSan is actually kind of cool, why call it the dark side? lol. And yes, I had to bring in some InuKag. What InuSanKagKik Love . . . SQUARE would there be if everything was just click, done? Kikyo dies, Kagome runs away, and Sango gets him all by chapter one? Naw, ya gotta have some obstacles, man. Ahh, yes . . . -looks excitedly at the long axe- I think this is where the phrase 'hit me baby one more time'; either, a. comes to use, or b. chances to 'slice me baby one more time' . . . curse Britney Spears, her music sucks . . . DOWN WITH BRITNEY SPEARS! -holds up a sign saying "SAVE THE MUSIC! FIND A CURE FOR BRITNEY!"-

_Chapter One.4: The Square Begins_

**I don't own Inuyasha. Unfortunately enough. If I did, Inuyasha and Kagome would already be together, with a little bit of Sango jealousy teeheehee.**

_Hang in there, Inuyasha . . . and Kirara . . . the sun's coming up, and I'm sure Shippo and I can hold off this youkai just a bit longer . . ._

Kagome watched as the top spun around and around on top of it. Once the top returned to it's normal toy-size and the youkai realized that it was all over, it was a bit too late, for a shining blue light came straight for it. Straight for it's jewel shard.

"Kkkgyyyahhhhhh!" Shippo screamed as he ran towards Kagome. She strung another arrow just in case and watched as her past arrow dug into the thing's back, literally destroying it. Not the whole thing, but it now had nothing where it's back once was. The shard was still implanted, however, since she'd missed that.

"Darn it," she muttered under her breath, putting up her arrow in it's direction. She was running out of arrows. Maybe if Shippo could distract it for just the next few minutes for the sun, Inuyasha could come along and destroy it . . . after all, she needed her arrows. "Shippo, I hate doing this to you, but I'm running out of arrows, and I can't afford another miss. If you can distract it until Inuyasha comes, we'll be good for the moment."

"O-of course-e . . ." Shippo said, a bit uneasy. But he was ready to take it on.

"You're so good to us all, Shippo," Kagome said. "You know that, right?" But by then, the kitsune was off, to distract the youkai. _Ugh, _Kagome thought. _Stupid scorpion again. How did I not notice it as a scorpion in the cave? Maybe the way it was sleeping? And when did it get in there, anyway? _Realizing she was in a very bad position, she put down her arrow, stopped her thoughts, and ran in a different direction. The sun was even more over the top than it was before.

123456789012345678901234567890

"Not too long now, Inuyasha . . ." Sango muttered, loud enough just for him to hear her.

"Sango, you should at least go help them," he replied. "I may not be of help right now, but I can stay on Kirara and you can go. It would take some weight off Kirara, too." She was avoiding leaving because she didn't really want to leave Inuyasha's side. Especially since he was vulnerable right about now.

But she had to cave. " . . . You're right. Kirara, take good care of our hanyou friend."

Was it his imagination, or was she being nicer to him than usual? Usually she never even said anything at all. Before he could even say anything (as if he wanted to) she was off Kirara. He hadn't even noticed that Kirara'd already lowered down!

When he looked down, Kirara was on the ground, Sango in her slayer suit. "I'll take those extra clothes, if you'd like."

"Oh, no, I'm going to hide them," she said, placing them atop a nice patch of grass and covering them with more plants. "You and Kirara will eventually have to go down there and fight, so you wouldn't be able to hold them."

123456789012345678901234567890

"Our plan's going along quite well."

"Indeed it is. Soon enough, we'll have the taijiya and the hanyou together. Then we can get rid of the two mikos."

"But don't you think he'd be a bit smarter than that?" Kagura asked.

"How so?"

"Well, if he wants the shards, the mikos can only see the shards . . . won't he pick one of them?"

"Kagura, don't you see how nicely I have planned out?"

"Hmph. How so?"

"He may fall in love with the taijiya," Naraku replied, "but he won't show it. He'll keep the other one, Kagome, around until they've got all the shards."

_Why do I have to follow this moron? Doesn't he realize his plan will fail miserably? Inuyasha may be rough on the outside, but when it comes to that girl . . . he's always a soft one. It makes me wonder if his and Sango's relationship will actually end up lasting if he keeps Kagome around._

_Or maybe I'm wrong._

123456789012345678901234567890

"Kyaa!" Kagome ducked as the familiar boomerang was sent flying right next to her towards the scorpion youkai. Of course! Sango! But surely . . . the sun wasn't high enough yet! Kagome got herself back up (in time to duck back down again and Sango's Hiraikotsu returned) then began to look around for Sango.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Sango-chan? Where are you?"

"Ahead of you!" Sango shouted back at her. Kagome ran forward through the tall plants and saw the taijiya with her boomerang ahead of her. Running towards the youkai. Kagome ran up to her position, wondering what she was doing over here.

"Sa-"

"Not yet," she replied.

"Then why-"

"Inuyasha suggested it. He figures I can fight, and all he and Kirara have to do is come down when they're ready."

"That's going to be pretty soon," and as if on key, Kirara flew past them overhead. "Let's go, Sango."

"Right," Sango replied. _Duh. I already knew that. Doesn't she realize that I'm a skilled slayer? _Both of them began running towards the youkai, the direction Kirara had gone.

"You ladies need transportation?"

Kagome and Sango turned to face the now-hanyou.

"That would help," Kagome said, already climbing onto his back.

"Kami, you're fast Kagome," Sango said, getting on his back like she'd done when they first met her.

"Hang on," Inuyasha said, getting an excellent running start. "This won't take long. You could have walked, but, it's so much easier if I just take you."

It was true. In less than a minute they were at the sight of the youkai. Kagome immediately got off and ran out to find Shippo, feeling bad for making him do the fighting. But he'd done a good job, obviously, since it hadn't came after her or the others. Sango got off later than her; blushing, but hiding it. Once they were off, Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga.

Sango was first. She sent her Hiraikotsu out towards it, with the usual chant of, "_Hiraikotsu_!" Instead of staying where she was, she ran forward to catch it when it came back, and be closer to the scorpion once it returned.

Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga, jumping and slamming it into the ground as he landed with a, "_Kaze . . . no . . . _KIZU" The yellow sparks went forward, seeming as if they _dodged_ Sango to not hurt her, and were sent towards the youkai. Sango's boomerang took a hit to the monster first, then returned as the sparks were sent into the thing.

"It's back!" Kagome shouted as she picked up a weak Shippo on the other side, knowing that Inuyasha would hear her and know what she meant.

"Got it," the han-youkai said to himself before re-positioning Tessaiga. "_Ba_-" He stopped himself, seeing Sango's movement.

She immediately threw her boomerang after she caught it, sending it flying towards the youkai. Inuyasha knew what was next. He quickly sheathed Tessaiga then jumped in her direction.

On cue, the scorpion burst into pieces, the force sending Sango flying. "_Kyyaaaaaa!"_

"_Sango_!" He said it without thinking, and caught her without thinking.

Kagome, however, gasped. _What?_

Inuyasha landed and held her back with one hand. They stared at each other for about five seconds, but then Inuyasha sat her down letting his arm free and jumped off in Kagome's direction. He felt like such a two-timer. No, _three_-timer! What were these feelings he had for Sango, and what did they mean?

"_Kagome_!" He shouted again, not thinking. He landed right in front of her, letting the poisoned youkai parts hit his haori and go over her. He could feel the holes burn in his haori, but stayed in his spot feeling even worse by the second. A minute ago he was doing . . . _things_ for Sango. Now Kagome?

If he only he could read women's minds.

123456789012345678901234567890

_Yes, I said sharper last chapter. -feels the axe- NOO! AXE CUT! (LMAO! Instead of 'paper cut' xD)_

_Did you love my Naraku twist? And no, it changes nothing x.X This story is still InuSan, but you'll have to keep reading to see how I MAKE it InuSan._

_Okay . . . if you've read Kikyo, Kagome too you might be wondering (if not, who cares, I'm writing this anyway) . . . this story will most likely be FINISHED before I even write the SECOND chapter of it. Just because I'm addicted (but no, I'm still a dedicated InuKago fan! teehee!)._

_I'm planning on about 10-15 chapters in this story. Possibly more, if I get enough reviews and think of ideas :)_

_As you can tell, I'm trying to update quickly x.X YAYNESS TO ALL MY REVIEW . . . EES! teehee! reviewees. I just made that up, can you tell? Okay, well I've got to go . . . wrote this all in one sitting . . . later._


	5. Sighting of the Miko, Kikyo

**Unknown Love**  
By Temperamental Kagome  
_If you have any flames, go ahead and flame me. I don't care. I don't like flames, but I can't control you. Anon; reviews are accepted, but will be deleted if needed. Please, please, give me constructive criticism if you have some. I spell check and go over typos, so there should be a minimum, but I might have missed some, and I apologize if I do.  
_**NO FLAMES ABOUT THE PAIRING I CHOSE. Those are the only flames I will not allow. I will either delete the anon. review, or block the user who posted the flame. IF you mention that you don't like the pairing, but your review ISN'T a flame, I won't do anything to you.**

_Chapter One.5: Sighting of The Dead Miko, Kikyo_

**I don't own Inuyasha. Unfortunately enough. If I did, Inuyasha and Kagome would already be together, with a little bit of Sango jealousy teeheehee.**

"What . . . _what _was _that_?"

"What was what?" Inuyasha asked, happily chugging down his ramen (AN: God the boy eats fast ;.;). Sango was out with Kirara and Shippo to see if they could find Miroku while Kagome and Inuyasha stayed in an abandoned hut nearby. Kagome wanted to smack him. DUH. Seriously . . . how could he miss it? Did he not care anymore?

"My Kami! Sango-chan, duh!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh, right. Well, she needed help. Would you rather I let her die?"

"She's a perfectly good slayer! She can take care of herself!" What was wrong with him?

"Kagome, do I sense . . . _jealousy_?" What was wrong with her?

"Inuyasha, you . . . you . . . Kami, no! This isn't Kikyo we're talking about!"

"Maybe not," Inuyasha announced, and he pointed behind Kagome, "but that . . . well, that is."

"That's what?"

"That's Kikyo," the un-un-un-un-un-dead (AN: teehee I had to do that xD) miko declared from behind Kagome. Kagome turned her head around slowly to face her. Great. This was just perfect.

012345678901234567890123456789

"Looks like your plan's failed."

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked, "tell me!"

"Kikyo!" Kagura replied, "she's there early! You know what she's going to do? She's going to tell him! She's going to tell him because he's Inuyasha!"

"Bring Kanna," Naraku demanded. "Show me the situation."

012345678901234567890123456789

"No luck!"

"And we can't go any further!" Shippo exclaimed in despair. No luck finding Miroku, and if they went any further they'd be too far from Kagome and Inuyasha. They'd told the two they'd stay within a certain area in case of an emergency.

"We'll have to go back," Sango said, already directing Kirara where to go to return to the hut. "Nothing else we can do, really."

"Unfortunately," agreed Shippo.

012345678901234567890123456789

"K-Kikyo..." was all that the poor hanyou could sputter out. Well, he did better than Kagome. She remained speechless. "Kikyo... why are you here?"

"I was _supposed_ to do something for Naraku . . . ," Kikyo said, calm as ever, "but I've came to warn you, and Kagome. He's not dead."

"But I got his shard!" Kagome shouted.

"He has more than one," Kikyo replied. "Inuyasha, I think you and your friends are the only ones who can beat Naraku. I will even help if it's needed to finish that (name that should never even have been invented) off." The miko turned her back, her tresses flowing in the cold wind that was blowing into the hut, about the exit the building.

"Kikyo, I . . . -" Inuyasha started. Kikyo turned around with a smile and cut him off.

"Inuyasha," she started, "don't worry about me. I respect your feelings for my reincarnation."

The two were too dazed to even respond as she left the hut. Once they did recover, however, Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha.

"Now what, Kagome? Seems like something's always wrong with you!" Inuyasha shouted, "Kikyo said you're free to go! So what's the problem?"

"You and Sango!" she retorted back at him without turning.

"Me and . . . ?" _Me and Sango? . . . I guess . . . I guess I have been a bit . . . no, I can't love her . . . I've always been tied between those two, and I couldn't even love them-how am I feeling love for Sango? The slayer? The woman I barely even know?_

"Yes, you and Sango!" Kagome shouted, "It's really obvious, Inuyasha! You couldn't miss it, even from five miles away!"

"Have I really been . . . ?"

"Yes, you have! I'm going home!" Kagome stood without facing him, picked up her nearby yellow backpack, and walked out the door. Inuyasha followed her.

"Go away!"

"I can't!"

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha!"

"There's plenty of youkai and things out here that could attack you at any moment! What am I supposed to do?"

"Act like you have been lately! Care for my best friend, the slayer, that's perfectly fine without you, where as I, actually need your help!" She shouted back, without turning. "SIT!"

"Kagomeeeeee!"

"I'M LEAVING YOU, INUYASHA!"

"WE'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN TOGETHER? HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME?"

"SIT!"

"Mooorrrrooooonnnnn . . . ! . ! . !"

012345678901234567890123456789

Sango jumped from Kirara once she saw Inuyasha lying face-down on the ground. She assumed it was something-rapid-fire sits.

"What d'you suppose he did now?" Shippo asked Kirara.

"Mreaow..."

"I have to agree with you on that one . . ."

012345678901234567890123456789

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Sango asked.

"She hates me," Inuyasha muttered.

"Might wanna talk when I can actually hear you . . ."

"SHE HATES ME!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood fully upright. "SHE HATES ME BECAUSE I'VE BEEN NICE TO YOU!"

_I did this . . . ?_

012345678901234567890123456789

"I told you this wouldn't work . . ." Kagura muttered to her 'master'.

"Yet again you've looked on your side only, Kagura," Naraku replied, "he's made friends with Kikyo again."

"But she told him . . . !"

"The important thing here is, Kagura, he's made friends with her. And he doesn't necessarily know where we are . . . ," Naraku said as he looked around the area, flowers and bright green grass everywhere.

"He'll never suspect here," Kagura replied. _Naraku? Flowers? Maybe this is a good hiding spot for now . . ._

012345678901234567890123456789

_In case you don't know, I'm merging with n00dle under the pen name: **tK-n00dle**. I will still finish this story, but I won't be able to update as fast because I've been busy. And once I DO finish this story, I'm abandoning this account for that one :)_


	6. Discovery

**Unknown Love**  
By Temperamental Kagome  
_If you have any flames, go ahead and flame me. I don't care. I don't like flames, but I can't control you. Anon; reviews are accepted, but will be deleted if needed. Please, please, give me constructive criticism if you have some. I spell check and go over typos, so there should be a minimum, but I might have missed some, and I apologize if I do.  
_**NO FLAMES ABOUT THE PAIRING I CHOSE. Those are the only flames I will not allow. I will either delete the anon. review, or block the user who posted the flame. IF you mention that you don't like the pairing, but your review ISN'T a flame, I won't do anything to you.**

_Chapter One.6: Discovery_

**I don't own Inuyasha. Unfortunately enough.**

"Let me get this straight," asked-said Sango. "She hates you, and it's my fault?"

"Well, you make it sound worse than it is," Inuyasha protested in her defense, "I mean, it's not your fault, but it is because it's my fault for hanging out with you which I guess is your fault because it's you I'm hanging out with and . . . um . . . you know I usually don't get nervous."

"Nervous," said Sang, "I can't believe you just said that word. It's not even in your dictionary unless you're picking on someone."

"I do a lot of picking," says Inuyasha, "Um . . . do you think . . . well . . . I'm asking if you hate me because I'm mean like that." _Screw Kagome... why should I hide my feelings, I only did it for her sake, and she has no sake now... _(AN: omg if that even made sense xD)

"I think it make you, you."

"Would you like me better in my human form?" asked Inuyasha, following the temptation.

"I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Any other way than this?"

"Not any other way . . ." Sango, being sucked into the conversation, asked, "Now what do you think of me? Between friends, you know."

"Between friends?" asked Inuyasha. "Between this, _this_ is what I think of you."

There was a soft feeling on Sango's lips. The moment made her hard to figure out what it was, because she wasn't even thinking. But then, it got her. Inuyasha was right there, and their conversation... of course... why didn't she know...

She gave in, and kissed him back. But with more power than he had.

He kissed her back, with even more power.

The rest tells itself.

012345678901234567890123456789

"How dare that moron!" shouted Kagome, going through her drawers and everything in her room. There was a big pile of pictures in the middle of her floor. Each of them Inuyasha. Most of them his finger, blocking the camera (once he figured out how to block it, of course). "Sango . . . and she was my friend . . . oh Kami, what have I done . . ." She lowered to the floor, onto her knees. She went face first into the huge piles, running pictures through her hands and fingers.

"It's too late now."

_After all those times I've gone back, I can't go back now . . ._

012345678901234567890123456789

And finally had come the day that nobody thought would ever come. Nobody. Shippo rest on Inuyasha's left shoulder, Sango occupying the right. It was the most unexpected area. The. Most. Un. Expected. Flowers? Not even Sesshomaru, in a spot of desperation, would rest in flowers. Unless maybe Rin led him there. Then he would.

They approached the area with caution. Inuyasha thought of how stupid this looked. Flowers. Caution. You couldn't use the words in the same sentence. The entrance to the castle looked so easy. There must've been some trick. but Inuyasha came to it, Tessaiga in hand, and nothing seemed wrong. Well, the usual barrier. But the Red Tessaiga destroyed it in absolutely no time.

The inside was like a maze. There were absolutely no more barriers after the first, in fact, the whole concept was easy. But a big maze. A big puzzle. The sides were protected. You couldn't hit anything against them. They even burned your hands if you touched the sides. You could touch the top and bottom, but there was a small barrier on those that stopped swords and other weapons. Meaning no Kaze no Kizu.

"It just never ends," complained Inuyasha.

"Go right," said Sango.

"How do you know?"

"I just do . . ." she said. She looked around. Everything looked so familiar, but she didn't know how. _Why... why is it the same? _"Left."

"We're going in circles."

"Don't turn here. Right. Left. Left. Right. Right. Straight. Right. Left. Straight. Barrier."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed," said Inuyasha. "Don't worry, Tessaiga will finish this in a bit . . ."

As soon as he barely moved it forward, grey smoke poured into the hall.

"What is this, miasma!" shouted Inuyasha.

"It's not! It's smoke, yes, but a bad kind!"

"What kind?"

"No time!" Sango coughed and pulled out her gas mask, and put it on herself. Then she clamped one hand over Inuyasha's mouth.

"Wha-mph-urrrh-whraaaaaaa-sqeee-kkkfhh . . ."

"Shut up," muttered Sango. She removed Hiraikotsu. "It's not your kind of barrier. I knew I knew this place." She moved Inuyasha and swung her boomerang as good as possible, which wasn't very good, letting it bang against the sides because it was unavoidable. She grabbed his hand and pulled, leaving her gas mask on in case. Once they got pass the barrier, it went right back together. They weren't going back, but there was no smoke in here. Sango still left it on, not willing to take chances.

"Naraku," murmured Inuyasha.

"We don't know yet," said Sango. She spoke too soon. A second later, if a second, Naraku seemed to just emerge out of nowhere. but he carried along someone new. Well, someone new to be added to Naraku's crew.

"Kagome!" called out Sango.

_Sorry it's even shorter than normal... o.O_


End file.
